User talk:Hó-òh
Messages here will also be answered here. - If i had written in your talkpage, i'll watch it. Create a new section. Ignore it. Just a test. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:45, 11 October 2006 (CEST) Sysop I added you as a Sysop... DonJ :Yeah, i'd already seen it. thanks. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:09, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :: DonJ has removed u as a Sysop I think. Adam Wang 01:02, 9 November 2006 (CET) Example:Good Hero Artice yes, its a german article, but have a look at it, it is really great, with spells, which spell to take and strategies/counters (which are missing). Link: click me --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:36, 12 October 2006 (CEST) ? You told me to come.. lol. wats up? Adam Wang 16:39, 12 October 2006 (CEST) :Look at the thing over this. --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:40, 12 October 2006 (CEST) :: I c. It's in german though. But it seems to be too opinionated. I used dictionary.comAdam Wang 00:43, 13 October 2006 (CEST) Bot boah, my bot doesnt want to work :( --Hó-òh Diskussion 17:02, 12 October 2006 (CEST) Hey Ya, I was the one editing creep information. I also am going through and editing any information that hasn't been updated to 5.2 or adding numbers to unknown values. Yesterday, I updated the change log. Oh, how do you update the paladin's holy light numbers? I can't figure out how to access the table. --ShadowDestroyer :Hmm, that was DonJ or so who did this table, he made it très complique, i think it was under Template:Holy Light... And please, signature your talk-messages, using --~~~~, without the - Tags if you copy from the source ;) --Hó-òh Diskussion 17:38, 14 October 2006 (CEST) Just to point out I could get more done if I had the ability to add pages (such as bark's shop). I would like to be a moderator if possible, if not, not a big deal.--ShadowDestroyer 18:37, 14 October 2006 (CEST) :You can add a page without beeing moderator (it's called "Admin" here, and i am a "Admin" and "Bureaucrat" bureaucrats can make other persons admin)... i suppose you just dont know how ;) so let me explain: :# Type the Name of the Article you want to create in the Search field under the links. :# Then click on the red-link on the top with the name. :# you'll get to an Page where you can edit this page and save it. :Voilà. So easy is it to create a new article. =) --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:43, 14 October 2006 (CEST) Admin Why am I not an admin? I have made countless articles and improve constantly. Whenever I am not finishing my work, I am updating this. I intended on updating my "Useless" pages. I wanted to create a "This day in Footmen History," thing. I was the second person to join. I worked hard. The reason you removed me is because some of my pages are useless. The entirety of Community Portal is useless then? I request you please make me an admin again due to my skill with Wiki Markup, my NPOV articles, and my good writing style. THank you. Adam Wang 04:29, 16 October 2006 (CEST) :: Btw, do you want me to correct your spelling and grammar on your user page? Sometimes it gets a bit confusing. Adam Wang 05:29, 16 October 2006 (CEST) :::Y, you can, english isnt my primary language whatsoever^^ and that was just a "suggestion", i will never again do sth like demote s.o. the admin-title, because i had bad experiences about such things in another wiki. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:10, 17 October 2006 (CEST) :::: sigh. I understand, but i wanna be able to edit the main page, and delete articles. Sometimes i make mistakes, such as double redirects, and it would be easier if i could delete thos pages. Sorry about the anger, i just thought i wasn't getting any credit for my work. I have nearly 400 edits now. Thanks. Adam Wang 01:51, 18 October 2006 (CEST) Enforcing We really need to enforce the Neutral Point of View guideline. Stuff from the compendium is suitable for a while, but there are more than one strategy for something; therefore, there should be one section for different strategies, and the rest of the article is description. We have to enforce that. Adam Wang 03:02, 18 October 2006 (CEST) Mubote - If you think a section does not have a neutral point of view, EDIT IT, don't threaten users with bans, delete the page (including spells and spell tables) and re-write it with info about hero's appearance, religious affiliation, super in-depth discussions on whether Fox is undead or not, and what they were like in version 2.2. Sejjiin 07:19, 18 October 2006 (CEST) :: I am re-editing- you are just reverting to your last edit. There is unlimited space, so we can all fit information in, but opinions, must be placed somewhere else. BTW, we need 2 semi-protect the Guidelines. Adam Wang 16:28, 18 October 2006 (CEST) :::Y, ill make a unneutral template which should be placed before unneutral articles. ill make it if ill have time, perhaps after ~30 Minutes... :::PS: i gave you sysop-rights again, mubote, and you should still have them if donJ hasnt remove them. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:52, 18 October 2006 (CEST) :: No I reverted and then rewrote the description from NPOV based off the compendium so I would have something to go off of. I did not revert to an old version, you did. Guy's the one that changed it back after you reverted, not me. But anyways, we seem to be in agreement now so moot point. I still don't know what you think in that article is opinions, but if you want to move something, go right ahead. Sejjiin 20:25, 18 October 2006 (CEST) :: okay. we agreeAdam Wang 02:13, 20 October 2006 (CEST) Sysop No i don't have Sysop. I need 2 be able 2 edit the articles on the main page. Featured Article for example, I can't edit, though technically, it's my job to do those things. argh. Np for the front page. My pleasure. Adam Wang 02:13, 20 October 2006 (CEST) Thanks Thanks for fixing the box. Adam Wang 01:11, 21 October 2006 (CEST) :No Problem --Hó-òh Diskussion 09:44, 21 October 2006 (CEST) Guywiththehead Okay this one user, Guywiththehead, or whatever, continues to revert my edits- no matter what they are. I haven't touched his, just added information, and he keeps deleting it. All information is good. There is no suck thing as "Bad Info," unless it's wrong- but he disagrees. Could you please do something about it ? i'm tired of having two copy and paste my section over and over again. See Sorceress. The moment I change something, he changes it back. 20 minutes after I do something, he reverts it. And the only thing he reverts, is my section. Nothing else. Thanks Adam Wang 01:00, 24 October 2006 (CEST) :: User:Guywiththehead is a vandal. See Sorceress, Rya, . He repeatedly changed after someone reverted. I suggest block. Adam Wang 04:12, 25 October 2006 (CEST) I'm merely doing what you do: cover articles with super valuable information. I really don't see how a list of everyone who may or may not have used a Sorceress is any different from describing it when there's a screenshot right in the article. --Guywiththehead 05:10, 25 October 2006 (CEST) notes on pages in general, esp. to people like adam wang we want the wiki to resemble the compendium in so far as being a well-organized reference for frenzy stuff this means being as to-the-point and accurate as possible, and having only succinct & widely accepted strategies entered no useless shit about quotes or descriptions or anything of the like. it's fluff and merely makes the pages more cluttered with useless information. the objective here is to have an adequate replacement to the compendium that is as accurate and useful as possible, not make useless additions to the site for the sake of having your name being the most recent edit. Bark 06:05, 25 October 2006 (CEST) And with that, I hope there won't be any more complaints about me removing useless sections. --Guywiththehead 06:08, 25 October 2006 (CEST) SOMEONE TICH ME HOW TO USE THIS OMFG : Please have a look at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Contents DonJ 14:13, 25 October 2006 (CEST) ::hmm, k, then if someone wanna post a new strategy, he first should post it on the talkpage. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:17, 25 October 2006 (CEST) :wat's wrong with quotes? they're interesting... Adam Wang 02:12, 26 October 2006 (CEST) They're useless. If you want them so badly, just link to Wikiquote. --Guywiththehead 02:26, 26 October 2006 (CEST) * let's stop fighting. i'm gonan keep adding information. all valid information is valuable. Adam Wang 00:53, 27 October 2006 (CEST) :k, but also stop blocking other users, please. --Hó-òh Diskussion 14:31, 27 October 2006 (CEST) i didn't block anyone, but okay. Adam Wang 14:54, 27 October 2006 (CEST) Kick Ban Why kick ban me? I work so hard, and I get kick banned... You supported my NPOV, but you threaten to kick ban me? sigh btw: I need help writing the Community Portal area. Adam Wang 19:46, 29 October 2006 (CET) :I hadn't said i kickbann you. either, i didnt kickbann you. i just protected the obviously by editwar owned article mk. --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:29, 1 November 2006 (CET) New Users How do you know if new users have joined? That way, we can welcome them earlier. --Adam Wang :with a so called "new user log" extension. but we need DonJ to install it - we'd got it in my old wiki. --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:28, 1 November 2006 (CET) ::PS: you'd forgotten your sig again... --Hó-òh Diskussion 11:04, 1 November 2006 (CET) ::: sorry. the last few days have been pretty stressful. thanks with the help for Night Elf. Adam Wang 23:42, 1 November 2006 (CET) Thanks Thanks for making Night Elf a featured article. Adam Wang 02:36, 2 November 2006 (CET) :No, now it's not a featured article, but pretty sure its the next week featured article. --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:35, 2 November 2006 (CET) ::PS: You did good job, you stopped stupid edits. :::YOU FORGOT YOUR SIGNATURE! 72.1.206.12 15:12, 3 November 2006 (CET) ::::No. there was a PS. Seen? means "post scriptum" and stands after the regular post, which was signed. --Hó-òh Diskussion 15:44, 3 November 2006 (CET) :::::::O lol. My bad, i thought i got u no that one. Adam Wang 22:52, 3 November 2006 (CET) Your Great!!! is now on the Userpage. You're great! Adam Wang 23:52, 3 November 2006 (CET) :TY. --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:27, 4 November 2006 (CET) :: TY for yours 2 :)Adam Wang 19:45, 4 November 2006 (CET) :::^^ --Hó-òh Diskussion 20:14, 4 November 2006 (CET) Image in the Top Right Corner I found a suitable replacement for the image in the top right corner of the screen. It's , this image. I need bureaucratic rights, there are somethings I need 2 fix on the main Page. Adam Wang 02:46, 6 November 2006 (CET) :Hmm... lets talk with donj. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:37, 7 November 2006 (CET) Vandalism a) I need blocking rights b) 204.112.135.44 is a vandal. All his edits have been vadalisms. Block. Adam Wang 22:11, 8 November 2006 (CET) New Domain Okay, let's host our own wiki. U start up, i'll pay u back over paypal if u want. Adam Wang 21:43, 12 November 2006 (CET) .. Kennste mich? Kommt dir mein Name bekannt vor? Ich sag nur www.freewar.de ;) sorry für Dummspam, fand ich nur lustig dass du anscheinend einer der "großen" in Wc3 bist ;) [editma wieder signatur vergessen --Froschgesicht 20:11, 13 February 2007 (CET) --- Want that text in English? Learn German and tranlsate it for yourself! Test. Testing the Signature. --Hó-òh 21:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :.. --Hó-òh, Diskussion, 21:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC)